


The Scoop on Rena Rouge

by eri_zen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_zen/pseuds/eri_zen
Summary: Alya conducts an impossible interview just because she feels like gassing herself up (and we love her for it)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	The Scoop on Rena Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting this piece for Bonnes Chances: A Miraculous Ladybug Fashion Zine!  
> I hope y'all enjoy it :)  
> You can find out more about it @ml-fashionzine on tumblr or @mlfashionzine on twitter

ALYA: Alright, Ladybloggers! You’re in for quite the scoop today! I am here with the incomparable Rena Rouge--

RENA ROUGE: Oh, shucks!

ALYA: --who has been so kind as to give our little operation an interview!

RENA ROUGE: Thank you so much for having me! I’ve been a huge fan of Ladybug and the Ladyblog for the longest time. It’s wonderful to meet you!

ALYA: Oh, you’re too kind! Thank you so much. I’ve been fangirling over the team forever now. It’s wonderful to meet someone as amazing as yourself!

RENA ROUGE: You’re so sweet!  
  
ALYA: Now, getting into it, the topic you all voted for on the Ladyblog this week was--drumroll please--

_ Alya and Rena Rouge drumroll on the table. _

ALYA: Fashion!

RENA ROUGE: Ooooh. Can I ask what the other options were?

ALYA: No, but if you insist. It was fashion, team gossip, and Hawkmoth.

RENA ROUGE: Oh, spicy! It’s a good thing team gossip didn’t win out or I might have to spill some secrets that don’t exist.

ALYA: Oh? How so?

RENA ROUGE: I mean, as much as everyone wants there to be some juicy drama, we have to respect that these are still people, you know?

ALYA: Well, I guess that may have been a bit inappropriate.

RENA ROUGE: Although!

ALYA: Yes?

RENA ROUGE: It’s a  _ really _ good thing the Hawkmoth category didn’t win or else we might have to go out and find him ourselves!

ALYA: Oh? Is this a plan?

RENA ROUGE: You can investigate him, and I’ll eliminate him!

_ Alya and Rena Rouge laugh. _

ALYA: But really, getting back to it. I’m stoked for some of the questions we got! I may not be the fashion designer of the friend group, but I still do love it, too!

RENA ROUGE: What, you have a fashion designer in your friend group?

ALYA: As a matter of fact, I do! My best friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

RENA ROUGE: No way, @marinettedesigned on Instagram?

ALYA: You know her?  
  
RENA ROUGE: Yeah! I found out about her after that Jagged Stone album cover she designed. Best of luck to you friend!

ALYA: Wow! I’ll pass that on to her. Let’s go to our first question, from loyal Ladyblog forum member donniestan9000: “Rena Rouge, do you train as a superhero? And if so, do you have any favorite workout gear?”

RENA ROUGE: Oooh, fun question! Do I train? I’m actually not so hot on going to the gym and training that way - I have family members that do, but--well, it’s not my personal favorite. I actually really love dancing and parkour!

ALYA: You dance?

RENA ROUGE: Yep! I really like hip hop and zumba--they’re lots of fun, and great for balance and core strength. Parkour is, too! Just because you don’t like going to the gym doesn’t mean you can’t find something you like!

ALYA: Sounds like an grade school initiative.

_ Rena Rouge laughs. _

RENA ROUGE: Maybe a little. But workout gear? It’s so silly but I have these fire sweatpants and fingerless gloves that really put me in the mood. Once I grab those gloves and I turn on some music, I’m ready to go hard! I highly recommend.

ALYA: Alright. Here’s a similar question from minounoir: “Superhero costumes as alternative fashion seem to be all the rage recently. Are there any other alternative styles or subcultures you wish could also get a day in the limelight?”

RENA ROUGE: Oh, that’s pretty hard to say. I guess subcultures are pretty linked to music, right? I have a few friends who are super into Kitty Section, and I think their raging unicorn-core aesthetic is super hot right now. Besides that, technopunk chillwave melody-core is kind of underground, but the cover of DJ NL’s new remix album--DJ Wifi--totally gets it. It’s super futuristic but also really nostalgic--I can’t explain it, but the vibes and the looks are poppin’!

ALYA: Wow, that’s some range! Rena Rouge Recommended Playlist when?

RENA ROUGE: Don’t give me any ideas, girl.

_ Rena Rouge winks at the camera. The two laugh. _

ALYA: I’d love to hear more about this alternative fashion side of you, and it looks like our readers agree! The next couple questions come from needlebug01: “Are you familiar with fan cosplays? There are a bunch of really talented people! Have you ever cosplayed yourself or another superhero?”

RENA ROUGE: First of all, yes, I’m  _ very _ familiar.  
  
ALYA: Oh-ho?

RENA ROUGE: It’s a cool story, actually! I have a few friends who were going to cosplay Ladybug and Chat Noir in Clara Nightingale’s “It’s Ladybug” music video.

ALYA: No way! Did you audition?

RENA ROUGE: No, the whole thing wasn’t really my style--and they ended up going through all of the Ladybug auditions without finding anyone. Some people really put effort into their looks, though. Mad props to the people who did their own choreo and costumes. As for me, I’ve worn a mask or hoodie, but I’ll be honest--it’s a little embarrassing now that I’m friendly with the team!

ALYA: I’m sure they appreciate it! Wouldn’t you like to hear about Ladybug wearing Carapace merch?

RENA ROUGE: When you put it that way--

_ She chuckles _ .

RENA ROUGE: I’d pay good money to see us all wear our charity merch. I guess I should plug that in, actually! All proceeds for Team Miraculous merch goes towards a mental health charity of your choosing! We have sweaters, scarves, masks, and lots of cute posters! Get more info on the Team Miraculous Fund website and help us support our everyday heroes!

ALYA: A link to the website will be posted along with this interview and will be featured on the homepage of the Ladyblog. The Team Miraculous Fund helps connect people to a lot of great resources. If you ever feel like you need help with an akuma attack in any way--preventing one or coping with one--you may be able to find your first steps there.

_ Rena Rouge nods, and smiles. _

ALYA: Next question! From buzzybri: “Who is your favorite designer, and who do you get your fashion advice from? Love your costume, BTW!”

RENA ROUGE: Aw, thanks, buzzybri! This is a hard one, but I really like taking inspiration from a bunch of different places and people. I don’t really follow designers or specific influencers much, you know?

ALYA: How so?  
  
RENA ROUGE: Well, sometimes, I’ll browse some terms for styles I know some friends like, and I’ll navigate mood boards and hashtags and come up with a really cool aesthetic. I always get excited when I put in the research. It makes me feel like I’m connecting to my friends through their fashion!

ALYA: Aw, wholesome!  
  
RENA ROUGE: On the flip side, sometimes I’ll see something from Gabriel Agreste, and I’ll think,  _ yep, fashion _ \--but sometimes I’ll see something and it just doesn’t do it for me. And that’s okay! You don’t have to like everything someone makes. But you know what never really does it for me?

ALYA: What?

RENA ROUGE: Hawk Moth’s akumatized designs.

_ The two laugh. _

ALYA: Looks like we have to wrap it up soon, so here’s my last question! And we’re really stirring the pot with this one.

RENA ROUGE: Stirring the pot? Should I be afraid?

ALYA: This question’s from me.

RENA ROUGE: Guess that’s a yes!

ALYA: Rena Rouge, thoughts on socks with sandals?

RENA ROUGE: Woah, there! I’ll have to call the lawyers for this!

_ Alya and Rena Rouge laugh. _

ALYA: Thank you so much for being here for this interview today.

RENA ROUGE: Thank you for having me!

ALYA: And without further ado...

ALYA and RENA ROUGE: Thank you, dear readers, and Bonnes Chances!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!  
> You can find me over on twitter @eri_zen_ where I'm probably stressing out about global catastrophes or staring at pretty fanart :)))


End file.
